Una Nova Profecia
by Accra
Summary: Quan una nova profecia és desvelada,la guerra entre en Voldemort i el món màgic passa a segon terme.És igual qui guanyi,perquè una amenaça pitjor s'alçarà.Només una persona ho pot evitar, enfrontar a tothom i utilitzar màgia negre prohibida.
1. Chapter 1

Per descomptat, res del món d'HP em pertany. Pertany a J. K. Rowling. La història és meva, però... Bé, no del tot! Només les parts que no formen part del 5 llibre!

No hi ha spoilers de HBP. És una mena de AU del 5 llibre. Espero que us agradi!

Accra.

**Una Nova Profecia**

**PRÒLEG**

En Dumbledore es va repenjar sobre la seva butaca, pensatiu. Estirant els seus vells óssos, va mirar cap a la finestra del seu despatx, per on entraven les rialles i els crits dels nois que havien sortit a divertir-se aquella solejada tarda de principis d'estiu; innocents, incapaços de témer el futur incert que s'acostava. Però per això ja existien els adults, va pensar sentint una punxada d'enveja en les seves entranyes. En moments com aquell desitjava poder fer recular el temps, corregir els errors passats, fins i tot intentar evitar que en Tod es convertís en Voldemort... Potser només es conformaria en poder aturar-lo unes horetes per descansar, feia tant que no dormia...

Lentament, en Dumbledore es va aixecar de la butaca i va acostar-se a la finestra. En Fawkes observava, encuriosit, els moviments cansats del seu amo. Per una vegada en la seva vida, en Dumbledore semblava notar tot el pes dels seus anys.

-Ai, Fawkes,- es va queixar l'home, portant-se les mans a la ronyonada i somrient al fènix. -Saps? Ja sabia que en Voldemort ressorgiria, però esperava que ho fes en una època de l'any que la meva artritis no patís tant! Aquest home sempre ha tingut el do de la inoportunitat...

Uns forts cops a la porta van ofegar la resta de la frase. En Dumbledore va mirar la porta i després va tornar a girar-se cap en Fawkes sospirant. No havia tingut ni uns pocs instants de descans des de que en Harry Potter havia aparegut al mig del laberint amb el cos d'en Cèdric Diggory al seu costat. Semblava impossible que només hagués passat un dia des d'aquella desgràcia i, encara que només feia unes hores que havia acompanyat els pares del desafortunat noi al carruatge, a en Dumbledore li semblava que havien passat anys.

-Endavant,- va dir resignat, preparant-se per un nou problema que segur que apareixeria quan s'obrís la porta.

La porta es va obrir d'una revolada i una dona despentinada va entrar gairebé sense alè. El xal que acostumava a portar sobre les espatlles queia ara torçat sobre els seus braços i les grans ulleres havien relliscat fins a aconseguir un equilibri força inestable en la punta del seu nas.

-Professor Dumbledore,- va cridar ella amb veu tremolosa només veure'l.- És cert el que m'han dit! En Cèdric Diggory és mort!

En Dumbledore va tancar els ulls amb dolor i va fer que sí lentament amb el cap.

-Em sap greu dir-ho, Sybill, però és cert.

La professora Trelawney va portar-se una ma al pit i va deixar anar un soroll a mig camí entre un gemec i un sanglot. En Dumbledore la va observar ofegant un lleuger somriure; si les circumstàncies haguessin estat unes altres, la situació s'hagués pogut considerar graciosa. No deixava de ser curiós que la professora de Futurologia fos sempre l'última a saber què passava al seu voltant.

-Segui, sisplau, Sybill,- va afegir ell senyalant una de les butaques i acomodant el seu adolorit cos en l'altra.- Puc oferir-li una tassa de té?

Mentre deia això i amb un simple moviment de vareta, un joc de té i un platet amb pastes van aparèixer sobre el seu escriptori.

La professora Trelawney va dubtar uns segons abans de acceptar l'oferiment. Encara commocionada per la notícia, va acceptar una tassa de té amb mans tremoloses.

-Pobre noi,- va sospirar començant a recuperar la compostura.- Però jo ja sabia que tindria una vida curta i una mort violenta... A vegades el meu do m'espanta a mi i tot, sobretot quan dona males notícies com aquesta...

En Dumbledore va fer que sí amb el cap, ara amb la seva atenció fixada en la seva pròpia tassa. La veu de la Trelawney ressonava en la sala, parlant sobre visions i sobre el retorn de l'Innominable però ell no parava atenció. De tant en tant feia que sí o que no amb el cap; tenia tanta pràctica a fer veure que l'escoltava que no hi havia perill d'equivocar-se amb les seves respostes, el seu cos ja reaccionava en el moment just i sense errors.

Sabia que ja havia fet tot el possible, ara només podia esperar. Havia avisat a tots els membres de l'Orde del Fènix i havia donat els passos més urgents. Encara que tot ho havia fet en menys d'una hora després del retorn d'en Voldemort, en Dumbledore sabia que cada segon perdut els podia avocar al fracàs, sobretot després de la miop postura d'en Fudge.

**CRACK**!

Un fort soroll de trencadissa va sobresaltar-lo. En Dumbledore va aixecar la seva mirada cap a la professora Trelawney. La dona havia callat de sobte, deixant la seva boca lleugerament oberta. Els seus ulls giraven dins les seves conques, el seu cos estava rígid i les seves mans, que un moment abans havien sostingut la tassa, tremolaven ara sense control sobre la seva falta.

-Sybill,- va preguntar ell, de sobte amoïnat, aixecant-se de la seva butaca. - Es troba bé?

La professora Trelawney no va semblar sentir-lo. En Dumbledore va fer un gest d'acostar-se a ella, però abans no podés fer un moviment, la professora Trelawney va parlar. La seva veu va sortir aspre, estranya.

-_Ja ha començat. El lleó s'enfrontarà a la serp i només un sortirà victoriós. Però entre les tenebres, una Ombra s'amaga armant-se per la lluita. Quan un dels grans caigui, quan el rugit de la batalla emmudeixi, l'Ombra escamparà la seva foscor sobre vencedors i vençuts, sumint el mon en unes tenebres mai vistes abans. Només el que pot veure en la foscor, la veritable cara de l'Obscuritat, tindrà en les seves mans el destí del mon humà._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Evidentment, els personatges i el món de HP no em pertanyen (snif!), ni guanyo res amb aquesta ff (només passar una bona estona escrivint!). Només em pertany la història (i no tota!) i els personatges Kal i Lívia. Res més. Espero que us agradi!

**CAPÍTOL 1: Una carta per sorpresa**

L'habitació estava lleugerament il·luminada per una petita espelma que descansava en la tauleta de nit ennegrida. La llum de l'espelma amb prou feines arribava a dissipar les ombres de les nues parets i de les gruixudes cortines, verdoses pels anys, que amagaven l'única finestra. Encara que l'habitació era molt petita, semblava força amplia, segurament a causa de la poca llum o dels pocs mobles que hi havia: Un armari que semblava aguantar-se dret per pura màgia (cosa que segurament era així), la tauleta de nit ennegrida, i un llit individual amb flassades prou netes com per semblar noves si es comparaven amb la resta.

L'únic ocupant de la cambra era un home jove que jeia sobre el llit, mirant pensatiu el sostre. El seu cabell negre era massa llarg i les seves faccions atractives s'havien endurit per masses anys de patiment. Encara que era plena nit, l'home no semblava tenir gaire presa per adormir-se; el son sempre veia acompanyat pels malsons i el terror, dos vells coneguts que el visitaven cada nit des de feia anys. Gairebé no recordava com era dormir una nit d'una sola tirada, sense despertar-se amarat de suor i amb un puny en la boca per ofegar un crit d'angoixa. Per això l'espelma cremava tota la nit. Des d'Azkaban, no podia suportar la foscor que semblava voler-lo atrapar amb uns dits llefiscosos, massa semblants als dels demèntors, com per venjar l'ofensa d'haver aconseguit escapar del seu destí. I el fet d'estar atrapat en aquella horrible casa plena de mals records, on cada racó i cada objecte familiar despertava en ell el fort impuls de fugir, no l'ajudava gens a recuperar la seva pau interior.

La beguda ajudava a vegades. Unes copes i podria dormir unes horetes sense preocupar-se. Però cada cop necessitava més copes per aconseguir el mateix efecte i no volia acabar sent un borratxo com en Mundungus. Així que s'obligava a no beure a menys que ja no pogués resistir més, com després d'una reunió de l'Orde amb l'Snape punxant-lo contínuament o quan la sensació d'ofec que tenia per estar atrapat entre aquelles quatre parets es tornava irresistible.

Aquella nit necessitava una copa més que mai.

Pensava que la passejada fins a l'estació hauria d'haver reduït una mica aquella sensació d'estar empresonat, però no havia fet més que augmentar la seva ansietat. Ara ja ni tant sols tenia a en Harry a casa i els senyors Weasley i la Tonks marxarien l'endemà. Només quedaria en Remus i, encara que l'apreciava molt, no era la companyia ideal.

Un cop sec a la finestra seguit d'un esgarip va fer que en Sírius s'aixequés d'un salt. Amb dues passes, va arribar a la finestra i d'una estrebada va apartar la gruixuda cortina. Un mussol gris d'aparença noble esperava amb paciència que algú es dignés a obrir-li la finestra. Portava un sobre en el bec i, en veure que l'home el mirava, va deixar-lo sobre l'ampit de la finestra i va emprendre el vol, sense preocupar-se d'entregar la carta en persona com s'acostumava a fer.

En Sírius va obrir la finestra ràpidament. Nerviós, ja que tenint en compte l'hora que era segur que es tractava d'una emergència, va agafar el sobre i el va obrir sense ni mirar a qui anava dirigit. Amb mans tremoloses i desitjant amb tot el seu ésser que a en Harry no li hagués passat res, va començar a llegir:

"_Apreciat senyor Black, pare._

_Com pots comprovar, no és una carta fàcil.. Ni tant sols sé com anomenar-te!_

_No t'enfadaràs si t'anomeno pare, oi? Vull dir... bé, ja saps el que vull dir. Però si decideixes estripar la carta i no contestar-la mai, ho entendré. Al cap i a la fi, qui em mana aixecar la llebre després de tants anys? _

_En realitat només et volia dir que estic convençuda de la teva innocència, i en Kal també! Encara que s'enfadaria molt si sabés que t'he escrit. Veuràs, entenc que quan va morir la mare no et veiessis en cor de fer-te càrrec de dos nadons i sé que creies que els oncles ens cuidarien millor, però quan vas ingressar a Azkaban, els oncles van decidir que no volien cuidar-se de nosaltres i ens van enviar a un orfenat. En Kal està una mica enfadat amb tu per això, però jo sé que tu ho vas fer amb la millor de les intencions i que creies de debò que els oncles es cuidarien bé de nosaltres._

_Bé, res més. En realitat només volia que sabessis que creiem fermament en la teva innocència._

_Una forta abraçada, _

_Lívia._"

La boca d'en Sírius es va anar obrint per la sorpresa. Pàl·lid i encara més tremolós que abans, va acabar de llegir la carta i va agafar el sobre. Després d'assegurar-se que a dins no hi quedava res més, es va quedar mirant el remitent com si esperés una explicació.

Reaccionant de sobte, va girar-se tant ràpidament que va estar a punt de perdre l'equilibri. Sense preocupar-se de calçar-se ni tant sols les sabatilles, va córrer fins la porta de la seva habitació i la va obrir d'una revolada. La porta va estampar-se amb força contra la paret i al pis de baix una dona va començar a xisclar:

-ESCÒRIA! IMMUNDÍCIA! INFECTES ÉSSERS QUE OSEU POSAR ELS VOSTRES PEUS EN LA CASA DELS MEUS AVANTPASSATS! US MALEEIXO! TRAÏDORS, OFENSES AL LLINATGE DELS VOSTRES PARES!

En Sírius va ignorar els crits de la vella bruixa que pujaven per les escales. Sense aturar-se ni un segon, va envestir la porta de l'habitació d'en Remus i va quedar-se dret, parpellejant a les fosques, com sorprès que no hi hagués llum.

-Què passa?.- Una veu mig adormida va sonar en la cambra.

En Remus es va incorporar i, amb un gest de vareta, va encendre els llums.

-Sírius,- va exclamar atònit. Alarmat, en Remus va veure la carta que el seu amic portava a la ma i la seva cara pàl·lida. D'un salt, ara completament despert, va sortir fora del llit i va preguntar mentre es treia el vell pijama que duia.- Què ha passat? Hi ha algun ferit?

-No,- va contestar en Sírius que no semblava capaç de trobar les paraules adients.

Veure el seu amic tant parat quan normalment reaccionava impulsivament a qualsevol situació, va alarmar en Remus molt més del que ja estava. Buscant desesperadament els pantalons (normalment era un home ordenat, però com be va dir un Muggle anomenat Murphy: quan un te pressa, res no és a lloc), no va poder evitar que un pensament horrorós creués la seva ment. L'única cosa que podia fer que en Sírius reaccionés d'aquella manera era...

-Li ha passat alguna cosa a en Harry!

-No, -va contestar en Sírius.- No és res sobre l'Orde, ni sobre en Voldemort...

-Llavors, per què tot aquest escàndol?- va saltar una veu. La Tonks els mirava des de la porta, amb el cabell curt (ara de color rosa) despentinat i una camisa de nit estampada.

En Remus es va encongir d'espatlles sense deixar de mirar el seu amic. Adonant-se de sobte que no portava els pantalons, va córrer cap el llit i, agafant les flassades, se les va enrotllar en la cintura. Notant que la sang li pujava a les orelles, va mirar la Tonks que també l'observava.

-Tranquil, Remus,- va somriure ella amb picardia.- Qualsevol diria que no t'he vist mai sense pantalons...

_... Quatre dies més tard_ ...

-M'ho hauria d'haver imaginat,- va repetir en Remus en veu baixa per a ell mateix i per enèsima vegada.

-Perdoni, deia alguna cosa?- va preguntar la dona que seia davant seu darrera l'escriptori.

-No, no, parlava per a mi mateix.

La dona va donar-li una mirada severa abans de tornar a la carta que estava llegint. La seva cara arrugada i el seu cabell recollit en un estirat monyo, feia que a en Remus li recordés la professora McGonagall. I certament, allí, en el despatx de la directora de Breckman, l'home se sentia com si tornés a ser nen, l'haguessin pescat fent alguna malifeta i estigués esperant el seu càstig.

Bé, realment allò es podia considerar un càstig! Com no s'ho havia imaginat, quan en Sírius havia entrat d'una revolada en la seva habitació a les tres de la matinada? Com no s'ho havia imaginat, quan en Dumbledore va estar d'acord que aquells dos nois estarien més segurs a Hogwarts? Com no s'ho havia imaginat, quan va dir que algú de l'Orde s'hauria de convertir en el seu tutor i anar-los a buscar?

Era obvi que li tocaria a ell passar-se tot el matí en despatxos de malhumorats funcionaris portant paperassa d'un despatx a un altre, havent de tornar a fer cua per aconseguir un document que algun "pobre" treballador atrafegat del ministeri s'havia oblidat de mencionar-li que necessitaria i estampant la seva firma una vegada i una altra sobre incomptables pergamins vermells, verds i blaus.

Havia entrat en el ministeri a dos quarts de vuit del matí, per ser dels primers, i a dos quarts de tres, aconseguia que un empleat malhumorat perquè feia tard a una partida de golf màgic li estampés l'últim segell que necessitava. Després, a corre-cuita, ja que el seu passatge indicava que el portarreu sortia a les tres en punt, va engolir els entrepans que la senyora Weasley li havia preparat (beneïda ella per ser tant previsora) i va aparetre en el camp d'on sortiria el portarreu just a temps.

En Remus no entenia perquè en Dumbledore havia insistit que anés a buscar els nois d'aquesta manera. Hagués estat molt més senzill simplement aparetre, però semblava que als Canadencs no els hi agradaven gaire els homes-llop que entraven en el seu territori sense un portarreu reglamentari. Segurament, allà eren molt més estrictes en el control sobre aquests éssers que a Anglaterra, cosa que ja era dir molt!

Després de dues hores de viatge sobre el mar, van arribar al Canadà al migdia. A l'aduanna el van entretenir un parell d'hores més, comprovant amb lupa fins l'últim dels seus documents i, només després d'assegurar-se que la lluna plena no era fins dues setmanes més tard, no el van deixar marxar.

Esgotat i amb els nervis de punta, en Remus va arribar al ministeri Canadenc a les tres en punt, hora local, després de més de 12 hores d'haver començat aquella odissea. Intentant armar-se de valor per una altra sessió de funcionaris ineptes i malhumorats, va dirigir-se cap al departament de "Benestar Social", on un bruixot jove però malcarat el va rebre amb un somriure sarcàstic a la cara:

-De debò creu que donarem la custòdia de dos menors Canadencs a un home-llop?- va preguntar com a salutació.

I en Remus, ja al límit de la seva paciència, li havia contestat amb un esbufeg:

-Com a mínim tindrà la decència de mirar-se els documents, oi?

El jove s'havia assegut darrera l'escriptori i, sense oferir-li seient, havia agafat els documents i va donar una ràpida mirada al primer. La seva cara va empal·lidir de sobte i la seva veu va sonar menys segura:

-Pare: Sírius Black...- va llegir en veu alta.

Després d'uns segons de vacil·lació, el jove, sense afegir cap més paraula, va estampar la seva firma al peu dels documents i els hi va tornar ràpidament, com si li cremessin els dits. Era obvi que si havia alguna cosa que el govern Canadenc detestés més que els homes-llop anglesos rondant pel seu territori, era tenir els fills d'un assassí de masses fugat entre els seus ciutadans.

I allí estava, en el despatx de la directora de l'escola dels nois, convertit en el seu tutor legal. Dos adolescents que no coneixia, però si havia de jutjar pels seus pares, s'havia ficat en un bon merder. Encara recordava en Sírius de marrec, els problemes en que es ficava i el seu caràcter impulsiu i malcarat, però allò no era res comparat amb el de la Katt. La mare dels dos nois havia estat un veritable malson a Hogwarts, tant pels professors com pels seus companys. En Dumbledore recordava els problemes que va tenir amb ella! En Remus no n'estava segur.

-Bé,- va dir la directora deixant la carta sobre el seu escriptori i creuant les mans a sobre. Aixecant la veu, va exclamar cap a l'aire. - Professor Silk!

Uns segons després, el cap negre d'un home jove va aparèixer entre les flames en la llar de foc.

-Si, directora Spring?

-Pot portar la Lívia i en Kal Black al meu despatx, sisplau?

-De seguida,- va dir l'home i va desaparèixer, però en Remus va estar segur d'haver vist una expressió de resignació en la cara de l'home quan la directora havia mencionat el nom dels nois.

-Bé, senyor Llopin, - va afegir la dona, ara mirant-lo directament amb una mirada penetrant que hauria pogut competir perfectament amb la de la McGonagall. -El professor Dumbledore no em dóna gaires detalls en la seva carta. Haig de suposar que vostè és el nou tutor dels nois?

-Sí, directora Spring,- va contestar en Remus. Potser era el cansament que li feia veure visions, però la directora Spring semblava estar amagant una riallada amb totes les seves forces.- Què em pot dir dels nois?

-Bé,- va dir ella amb un somriure i mirant-lo directament als ulls.- La Lívia és una noia encantadora! Treballadora, educada i atenta; acostuma a ser la primera de la classe en totes les assignatures! I té molts amics...

-I en Kal?- va preguntar ell dubitatiu.

El somriure de la cara de la dona va esborrar-se a l'instant. La seva mirada va baixar cap a les seves mans i en Remus ara va estar segur que evitava expressament mirar-lo als ulls.

-També és un bon estudiant,- va dir amb una veu no tant segura.- Brillant, s'ha de dir. Realment brillant! Sempre es disputa el primer lloc de classe amb la seva germana...

La seva veu va morir com si a la directora no se li ocorregués què dir a continuació i les sospites d'en Remus van convertir-se en certesa. En Kal no seria un noi fàcil de tractar.

-I com és de caràcter?- va preguntar l'home sabent que estava posant la directora entre l'espasa i la paret.

-Bé,- va dir ella amb el front arrugat com si estigués pensant a tota velocitat.- És molt... sincer.

Uns cops a la porta van fer que la directora deixés anar un sospir del que inconfusiblement era alleujament.

-Endavant!

La porta es va obrir i una noia d'uns quinze anys va treure el cap.

-Disculpi, directora Spring. El professor Silk ens ha dit que ens volia veure...

La noia va clavar els seus ulls en l'home i va emmudir.

-Passin, - va indicar la directora.- I seguin, sisplau.

La noia va entrar en el despatx. En Remus la va mirar i va haver d'admetre que era molt bonica. El seu cabell negre, herència del seu pare, li queia lliure sobre les espatlles, ondulat i brillant. Tenia uns grans ulls expressius de color avellana i unes faccions fines, delicades. No era gaire alta, com tampoc ho havia estat la seva mare, i també havia heretat d'ella aquell particular aire elegant i innocent que feia anar de corcoll tots els nois de l'escola.

Després de la Lívia, amb aire malhumorat i les mans a les butxaques, va entrar en Kal. Per un moment, en Remus tenir la sensació d'haver retrocedit en el temps i que aquell que acabava d'entrar era en Sírius, un Sírius adolescent. Però quan el noi va aixecar la mirada i els seus ulls es van trobar, va saber que no era així. Aquell noi s'assemblava molt al seu pare, però la seva mirada era tant penetrant que per un moment l'home va tenir la sensació que li estava llegint la ment. En Sírius mai havia tingut una mirada tant intimidant... ni tant amarga.

El noi va deixar-se caure en la cadira al costat de la seva germana i va observar la directora. La dona, incòmode, va tossir lleugerament abans de dir res.

-Aquest és en Remus Llopin. Ell serà el vostre tutor a partir d'ara,- va explicar ella.

La Lívia el va mirar sorpresa. En Kal va plantar la seva mirada penetrant en ell i en Remus, després d'esforçar-se per fer un somriure, es va trobar observant les seves pròpies mans. Com podia un marrec de quinze anys, prim i esquifit com aquell, fer-lo sentir tant incòmode! I això que encara no havia obert la boca!

-Teniu una plaça reservada a Hogwarts,- va seguir la directora.

-Però,- va interrompre la Lívia, mirant de la directora a en Remus i un altre cop a la dona.- Volen que anem a Hogwarts, ara?

-Sí, - va respondre l'home.

-Però... Aquí tenim tots els nostres amics! No poden demanar-nos que...

-Quan marxem,- va interrompre en Kal amb veu àtona.

-D'aquí dues hores,- va respondre en Remus forçant-se a aguantar la seva mirada.

En Kal va somriure. En Remus no sabia si trobava divertit el fet de marxar a Hogwarts o si se n'havia adonat de l'esforç que havia de fer per suportar aquella mirada penetrant. L'home suposava que era lo segon i, per un moment, va intentar imaginar-se què passaria quan en Sírius conegués aquell noi. Què diria quan se n'adonés que el seu fill havia heretat la mirada i el caràcter del seu odiós cunyat Snape!

En Kal es va aixecar de la cadira però la Lívia va quedar-se asseguda, contrariada.

-Si hem de marxar, millor que anem a recollir les coses,- va dir-li el seu germà.

-Però...- va començar ella.

-No veus que ja està tot decidit?

Sense afegir paraula, va fer mitja volta i va dirigir-se, amb pas decidit, cap a la porta.

-Kal,- va cridar la directora. El noi es va girar i la va mirar.- Ara començaràs a Hogwarts des de zero... Procura aprofitar aquesta oportunitat.

El noi va somriure sarcàsticament i en Remus va estremir-se. Aquell somriure feia més por que altra cosa. L'home va agrair ja no ser professor a Hogwarts, perquè segur que aquell any seria inoblidable!

En Remus va despertar-se tard el matí següent. La nit anterior havien arribat a les tres de la matinada a la Marmita Foradada i cap dels tres va tenir ganes de sopar. La Lívia encara estava una mica enfadada per haver marxat de l'escola i en Kal... Bé, no se sabia realment que pensava en Kal.

L'home va aixecar-se. Ja eren les deu tocades i tenien moltes coses a fer aquell matí! Havien d'anar a comprar tot el que necessitarien pel curs, i en Dumbledore els esperava a Hogwarts a les quatre en punt!

Cansat com si aquella nit hagués estat de lluna plena, va obligar-se a vestir-se amb rapidesa. Guardant-se la clau de Gringotts d'en Sírius i la carta que els hi havia de donar als nois a la butxaca, va sortir de la seva cambra, va dirigir-se cap a la de la Lívia i va picar la porta.

Com que no va contestar ningú, en Remus va posar la mà sobre la maneta de la porta i una esgarrifança va recórrer la seva columna vertebral. De sobte nerviós, sense saber ben be per què, va treure la seva vareta i va obrir la porta amb cautela.

L'habitació estava en penombres però tot semblava a lloc. La Lívia dormia en el llit i el seu mussol descansava tranquil en la seva gàbia. Potser, simplement, el cansament ja li feia males passades, va pensar l'home.

-Lívia,- va preguntar encara sense guardar la vareta.

La noia va obrir els ulls i va incorporar-se. Mirant-lo mig adormida, va preguntar:

-Quina hora és?

-Dos quarts d'onze. Lleva't, que tenim moltes coses a fer.

En Remus va sortir de l'habitació i va tancar la porta. Sentint-se com un ximple paranoic, va guardar la vareta i va dirigir-se cap a la cambra d'en Kal.

-Endavant,- va contestar la veu del noi quan l'home va picar a la porta.

L'home va obrir la porta i va entrar en la cambra:

-Lleva't, Kal...- va començar a dir mentre els seus ulls recorrien l'habitació.

Al contrari que la de la seva germana, les cortines de la finestra estaven descorregudes i el sol il·luminava l'escriptori on el noi, ja vestit, era assegut. Amb un quadern al davant i una ploma a les mans, semblava estar subratllant alguns paràgrafs del que hi havia escrit. Veient que en Remus mirava cap el quadern, en Kal el va tancar d'un cop i, aixecant-se de la cadira, va agafar-lo i va anar cap al bagul. Quan el va obrir per guardar el quadern, l'home va poder veure un munt de quaderns semblants.

El llit estava fet, com si ningú hi hagués dormit i, encara que el noi s'havia canviat de roba i semblava descansat, en Remus hauria posat la mà al foc que no havia dormit gens.

-Has passat bona nit?- va preguntar suaument.

-Molt bona, gràcies,- va respondre ell amb veu àtona mentre tancava el bagul.

En Kal es va girar i va mirar en Remus. Quan els ulls inescrutables del noi van clavar-se en els seus, com si penetressin en la seva ment, l'home va reaccionar instintivament. Va buidar la seva ment, barrant el pas als records i als sentiments, amb un gran esforç d'Oclumència.

"Però... que estic fent?", va pensar de sobte. "És impossible que un noi de quinze anys sigui destre en Legilimència, impossible!"

Relaxant la seva ment, va esforçar-se per somriure. Va ser llavors quan es va adonar que en Kal també somreia, amb una expressió burleta en la cara.

-Serà millor que baixem a esmorzar,- va indicar en Remus quan finalment va recuperar la seva veu.

Sense atrevir-se a mirar el noi als ulls, l'home va fer mitja volta i va sortir de la cambra. Va baixar cap al menjador sentint les passes de'n Kal darrera seu i la seva mirada clavada en el seu clatell.

Van entrar en el menjador i van seure en una taula. El noi no semblava tenir cap intenció d'apartar seva la mirada i en Remus, sense atrevir-se a tornar-lo a mirar als ulls, va intentar trobar un tema de conversa; Aquell silenci li atacava els nervis.

-Er... El teu pare m'ha donat una carta per vosaltres,- va dir finalment.

En Remus va treure un sobre de la butxaca i va estirar el braç per donar-li al noi. En Kal va mirar el sobre per uns instants però no va fer cap gest de voler-lo agafar. Després, va desviar la mirada cap a la finestra i va dir, amb certa amargor:

-Dóna-li a la meva germana. Potser a ella li interessarà...

L'home va sospirar. Guardant-se el sobre un altre cop a la butxaca, va aixecar la vista cap al noi pensant que potser era un bon moment per tenir una petita xerrada amb ell. Per primera vegada des que el coneixia, semblava que la mirada desafiant havia desaparegut de la seva cara.

-Kal,- va començar. Sense saber ben be que dir (no tenia gaire pràctica en fer el paper de pare), va tossir en un intent inútil de guanyar una mica de temps. El noi el va observar i ell va sostenir la seva mirada com per demostrar la seva sinceritat.

-Crec que li hauries de donar una oportunitat al teu pare. És un bon home... Vull dir, que quan la vostra mare va morir, ell va quedar destrossat i no es veia capaç d'ocupar-se de vosaltres. Va pensar que era millor que us eduquessin el germà gran de la vostra mare i la seva dona. Estava convençut que era el millor per vosaltres! Mai s'hagués imaginat que us abandonarien.

En Remus va callar recordant la fúria, gairebé incontrolada, d'en Sírius en saber que els seus fills s'havien criat en un orfenat Muggle. Estava disposat a marxar en aquell mateix moment cap a casa del seus cunyats i va caldre la intervenció de tots els presents en la casa per fer-lo desistir.

-Crec que...

-No m'importa el que cregui,- va interrompre en Kal amb calma, encara que en la seva veu hi havia una nota de sarcasme.- No els hi vaig demanar que em traguessin de l'orfenat que jo recordi, així que no intenti fer el paper de tutor preocupat. A més a més, si li haig de ser franc, no li escau gaire...

En Remus va callar, sense apartar la vista del noi. Mai abans, ni quan era professor i havia de suportar marrecs com en Malfoy, havia desitjat tant donar una bona bufetada a algú. No era lo que havia dit que el sulfurava tant, era l'expressió de la cara del noi, aquell mig somriure burleta.

-Bon dia,- va saltar una veu alegre des de la porta. La Lívia va entrar en el menjador i va seure al costat del seu germà. Després d'observar una mica sorpresa la cara d'en Remus, va mirar a en Kal interrogant. Una mica nerviosa, la noia va agafar el tovalló, el va desplegar i se'l va posar sobre els genolls amb aquella gràcia heretada de la seva mare. Va repassar cada una de les puntes del tovalló fins que no va quedar cap arruga. Les seves mans tremolaven lleugerament i potser per això va creuar els dits davant seu quan va atrevir-se, finalment, a aixecar la vista cap a l'home. Amb un somriure entre nerviós i solemne, va dir amb una veu una mica tremolosa:

-Crec que... jo... això...- La noia va agafar aire.- Només volia donar-te les gràcies, de part meva i del meu germà...

Va mirar fixament en Kal i, cosa estanya, el noi va limitar-se a abaixar la mirada cap a la taula sense obrir la boca.

-No esperàvem que ningú es preocupés de nosaltres...

El noi va mirar la seva germana de reüll. Va obrir la boca com per dir alguna cosa i, després de pensar-s'ho, la va tancar. En Remus el va mirar sorprès. Semblava que la noia sabia com controlar el seu germà.

... _Aquella tarda_ ...

En Kal va baixar del Nintrèpid bus d'un salt. En Remus el va seguir i va ajudar a baixar la Lívia que semblava marejada.

-Gràcies,- va murmurar la noia donant una ràpida ullada de disgust al conductor, com culpant-lo del mogut viatge que acabaven de tenir. No semblava que l'experiència li hagués agradat gaire.

En Remus va descarregar els dos baguls amb l'ajuda de l'Stan. La Lívia va agafar la gàbia amb el seu mussol i la seva nova escombra, una Nimbus Plus 2003, regal del seu pare. La noia s'havia negat a acceptar una Raigdefoc, ja que considerava que el preu era massa desorbitat.

En Kal va carregar amb el seu propi bagul i va començar a caminar cap a la reixa d'entrada a Hogwarts. El noi no havia volgut acceptar cap regal provinent del seu pare, només l'estrictament necessari per l'escola. Havia apuntat en un pergamí fins l'ultim knut que havien gastat en les seves coses i, quan en Remus li va preguntar perquè ho apuntava, el noi havia respost amb aquell aire sarcàstic que només l'Snape era capaç d'igualar:

-Per saber quan li dec a en Sírius Black.

Amb un fort BANG, el nintrèpid bus va desaparèixer.

En Remus va somriure a la Lívia i tots dos van enfilar el camí darrera el noi.

-Això és enorme,- va comentar la noia en veu baixa. Va mirar al seu voltant encongint les espatlles en un gest d'autoprotecció.

-Tranquil·la, - va respondre l'home adonant-se del nerviosisme de la noia. Somrient, va recordar la por i el nerviosisme que va sentir, quan va arribar a Hogwarts el primer cop.- T'ho passaràs molt bé aquí, ja veuràs.

La Lívia va tornar-li el somriure de forma gairebé mecànica. Van caminar en silenci fins que van deixar enrere la reixa que marcava els límits de l'escola. Llavors la noia va aturar-se, com dubtant si expressar en veu alta els seus temors. En Remus també va parar-se i va esperar que ella es decidís, veient de reüll com en Kal entrava dins l'escola sense esperar-los i sense cap mena de vacil·lació. Com podia ser que dos germans bessons fossin tant diferents!

-És que...- La Lívia es fregava les mans amb nerviosisme sobre la seva capa nova.- Anirem a cinquè curs i tothom deu tenir amics a hores d'ara!

Mentrestant, en Kal entrava per la porta principal i mirava al voltant amb indiferència. Va deixar el bagul a terra a prop de la porta i va dubtar uns segons. Sabia que devia quedar-se allí a esperar en Remus i la seva germana, però una ràpida ullada per la porta, el va fer canviar d'idea. Semblava que a la Lívia li havia agafat un dels seus rampells de "Sóc una pobre òrfena desvalguda que necessita consell i ajuda dels adults". Com si ella no fos capaç de valer-se per si mateixa!

Fastiguejat, el noi va sospirar. Trigarien una bona estona en arribar a l'escola, d'això n'estava segur. I ell no pensava quedar-se en la porta d'entrada, assegut sobre el seu bagul sense fer res. Així que, sense dubtar-ho, va sortir del rebedor per una de les moltes portes que hi havia. Tenia temps de sobres de donar una mirada pels voltants.

Va baixar per una escala que desembocava en un passadís ple de portes. El noi va avançar per ell fins la tercera porta. Se sentia soroll de veus darrera d'ella. Va parar l'orella uns instants i després va treure la vareta. Senyalant la porta amb ella, va murmurar:

_-Ocultus Trou. _(NA: Gràcies, Calis!)

Una petita finestra va aparèixer en la porta. En Kal va ficar el cap per ella i va veure l'aula de pocions. El professor, un tipus estrany vestit de negre i amb el cabell llardós, es passejava pel passadís fent comentaris sarcàstics a tord i a dret. Va aturar-se davant la porta, a pocs centímetres del cap del noi, va fer mitja volta i va seguir repassant el treball dels seus alumnes sense adonar-se que en la classe hi havia un cap intrús.

-Senyoreta Zeller! M'agradaria saber com s'ho ha manegat per aconseguir una poció lila! Ha de ser groga, Zeller, groga! Troba massa difícil una simple poció contra els grans?- va cridar l'home a una nena que va semblar encongir-se sobre si mateixa.

-No, professor Snape,- va aconseguir contestar la nena mentre els ulls se li omplien de llàgrimes.

-Cinc punts menys per Hufflepuff per la seva ineptitud!

L'home va seguir el seu recorregut, ignorant les llàgrimes de la nena. En Kal va prémer els llavis furiós. No era pas l'escena que acabava de presenciar lo que li havia encès la sang. S'havia de ser realment tòtil per confondre's amb una poció tant simple, encara que un fos de primer curs, com aquella nena. Era el nom del professor el que l'havia enfurismat.

O sigui, aquell era el germà petit de la seva mare! El seu oncle Snape! I era el seu germà qui els havia abandonat! Ell tampoc s'havia molestat a preocupar-se del destí dels seus nebots... Així que treballava allí!

Va mirar la pissarra on hi havia escrit els passos a seguir. Va llegir els ingredients mentre un somriure aterrador apareixia en la seva cara. El noi va aixecar la vareta i va murmurar. Una paraula va canviar en l' última línia de la recepta. Ja n'hi havia prou... Somrient per si mateix, en Kal va retirar-se fent desaparèixer la finestra darrera seu.

Va tornar per on havia vingut. En Remus i la Lívia ja devien haver arribat a l'entrada.

-Kal! On eres?- va preguntar la seva germana només veure'l.

-Explorant, -va respondre ell encongint-se d'espatlles.

La noia el va mirar amb desconfiança. Però abans no pogués preguntar res més, una dona gran va aparèixer davant seu sobresaltant-la.

-Bona tarda, professora McGonagall,- va saludar en Remus.- Aquests són en Kal i la Lívia Black.

La Lívia va saludar la professora amb una petita inclinació de cap. En Kal va limitar-se a mirar-la fixament sense treure les mans de les butxaques.

-Bona tarda,- va saludar la dona, després de donar una ràpida ullada als nois.- El professor Dumbledore l'espera, Remus. Vostès dos, deixin aquí les seves coses i segueixin-me.

-Que vagi be el curs, - va dir l'home, fent un somriure encoratjador a la Lívia.

-Adéu, Remus,- va murmurar la noia nerviosa i va afanyar-se a seguir el seu germà i la professora.

La professora McGonagall els va fer pujar unes escales i entrar per una porta petita que donava a una saleta. Un cop tots dos van haver entrat, la dona va tancar la porta darrera seu i va girar-se cap els nois.

-Benvinguts a Hogwarts,- va dir amb un somriure.

La seva mirada va topar-se amb la d'en Kal i l'expressió de la dona va endurir-se. Esforçant-se per mantenir el seu somriure de benvinguda, la professora McGonagall va intentar ignorar el noi. Agafant aire, va pensar amb nerviosisme que ni en el seu pitjor malson s'hagués pogut imaginar topar-se amb un Sírius Black adolescent amb la mirada del Severus Snape.

-Abans de sopar se'ls sortejarà per veure a quina casa pertanyeu. És una cerimònia molt important, ja que mentre siguin aquí, la seva casa serà com la seva família.

En Kal va fer un gest de menyspreu, però la dona va continuar com si no ho hagués vist.

-Hi ha quatre cases a Hogwarts,- va continuar, creuant els seus braços davant seu.- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i ...

El seu discurs de benvinguda va ser interromput per explosions, crits i corregudes. Les celles de la professora van arrufar-se i la seva boca es va tancar en una fina línia. Avançant cap a la porta, la dona va ordenar amb veu seca:

-No es moguin d'aquí!

I sense afegir res més, va sortir de l'habitació.

La Lívia va girar-se cap en Kal com demanant una explicació. Fora, les explosions s'havien aturat, però els crits i les corredisses continuaven. El noi, sense treure les seves mans de les butxaques, va deixar-se caure en una de les butaques. Creuant els seus peus sobre la tauleta que tenia al davant, va somriure àmpliament i va dir entre rialles:

-Benvinguda a Hogwarts, germaneta.


End file.
